


A Dragon's Heat

by RinKitsune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No one touches a Dragon's Mate, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKitsune/pseuds/RinKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is under hiatus and the last chapter is an Author's note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is a Dragon's Heat?

Lucy walked alone the dirt road and was heading back to the train station. She was pretty far from Magnolia. Her latest mission was for her to help go through books at an old palace. The room where she would be working was extremely huge. It was no wonder the customer enlisted some help from Fairy Tail. There were books that when she would open them there would be sparks coming from within. She shut it as fast as possible not wanting to find out what would happen if she kept it opened longer. When she had showed this job to Natsu, he flat out refused. He said he wanted something more dangerous. She sighed and decided to go on her own. She giggled at the thought of Natsu actually being in a library. He probably would have burned the place down. As she kept walking she remembered the reward she got for helping out. She was given five books that had dust all over them. She had cleaned them before she left. The customer said that they had old information in them. Lucy was beyond happy to get those. Her and Levy would be spending a lot of time reading over these books.

Lucy arrived at the train station and looked to see when the train would be leaving. When she saw it would be leaving soon, she ran to the train and got on. She went inside the train car and took a seat. She let out a long sigh and started to relax. That job took a week to finish, she was glad it was over with she missed her friends and their crazy antics. She would have to spend the night. She stretched out and made her self comfortable only to fall quickly asleep.

***

Natsu sat on barstool with his head on the counter. He was very bored. Lucy had been gone a whole week and he hadn't felt like doing any missions.

"You look sad Natsu." Mira said in a light tone. Natsu looked up and shook his head. He gave a sigh and got up he saw that Gray was shirtless. He felt like fighting with the ice stripper.

"Hey, ice block! Would you stop stripping! Nobody wants to see that!" Natsu yelled. Gray looked down to see his shirt was gone. He began freaking out a little. Then realized Natsu was asking for a beating.

"What did you just say matchstick?" Gray and Natsu were face to face now. The members that were use to it kept doing what they were doing. But as for the newer members... They were slightly freaked out. Gray threw the first punch and hit Natsu square in the face. Natsu tumbled and got up quickly. He ran toward Gray and jumped in the air. Flames coming from his fists. Gray made a wall out of ice and Natsu punched through it. Gray jumped from the tumbling ice. Natsu took that as his chance and kicked Gray and sent him flying. When Gray landed tables were broken and wood was everywhere. When Gray got up he surged forward and was aiming for Natsu. Natsu was getting ready for more fighting. There were punches and kicks from both sides both neither one landed a hit. A sword landed right in the middle of them and they stopped immediately.

"I was gone for three days and you almost wrecked the guild." Erza's voice was dripping with venom. The two boys looked around to see that indeed the guild was in shambles. Usually their fights never ended up like this. For some reason Natsu was still wanting to fight. He didn't care if Erza was there or not. He wanted to go out on a dangerous mission. He wanted to see blood. His eyes widened. Natsu began looking around, 'Why did he just think that...' He ran quickly out of the guild and to his home. When he opened the door he went straight to his bedroom. He had to calm down. What was wrong with him?

***

Lucy got off the train the next day and began walking to the Guild. When she got there she noticed all the tables and chairs were smashed. There was even a broken pillar. Her thoughts began running wild. Did someone attack the Guild again? Is anyone hurt? She walked up to the bar and asked Mira what happened.

"Natsu and Gray were fighting. It was unusual this time around. Natsu's eyes were darker and he looked confused when he ran out of here." Natsu liked fighting sure... But, to almost destroy the Guild while fighting a comrade didn't make since. She let out a sigh and decided to head home. She was worried about Natsu. But, better let him calm down before asking him if he's okay. Lucy walked on the edge of the waterway like she always does and she heard the familiar 'Your going to fall off one of these days.' She just smiled and walked to the door of her apartment and went to her room. As she went inside she decided to take a bath.

***

After Lucy's bath she sat down on her bed and grabbed her backpack that held the books. She chose one at random and pulled it out. She couldn't tell what the title was supposed to be so she proceeded to open the book. The first word she read was Dragons... Her eyes opened wide and there was a small written note on the page.

'This book is about Dragons. I have spent a long time viewing them and understanding them. This book contains everything I learned about Dragons. Some of it may scare you. Read with caution. These Dragons are something to fear. As are the ones that have Dragon Slayer magic in them.' As Lucy read those words she had a sinking feeling that what she was about to read was going to change everyone in the Guild...


	2. Dragon's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy begins reading the book and starts learning the truth behind Dragons.

Lucy stared at the book and the writing on it. She wondered if she should even read it. But curiosity got the best of her and she flipped the page. There were drawings of dragons. As she looked on there was a drawing of red dragon. Next to this drawing was labeled Fire Dragon. His interest was peaked at this. Was this supposed to be a drawing of Natsu's adoptive parent Igneel? Before reading she flipped to the next page there it said sky dragon. There were many dragons on different pages. How had this person been able to get close enough to sketch and write down what they were like. She flipped back to the fire dragon page. The first sentence said very dangerous. The next talked about wing span and body length. As she read it got down to breeding. Her eyes widened.

_'_ _This dragon during mating season goes through a week long process. It seems to already have a mate and protects it at all costs. I have seen this dragon I presume is the male kill any other dragon that has come to close to the female. These dragons are ruthless. When they are in mating season it's as if they lose all control. But I have noticed that there is a certain age among dragons when they go into their first heat. They seek out their mate and claim them immediately. The ones the don't have mates try and go for the already mated ones. That is when they are killed. I suspect that a dragon slayer will go through these same actions... But, I am not certain. If the dragon slayers were to be like real dragons anyone they believed was a threat of their mate would die. The Fire Dragons are strong. It is certain to say when the first heat happens they will sniff the air and find their destined one.'_

Lucy finished reading the passage. She blinked and wondered if Natsu was like this. Had he even had a first heat? She shook her head and flipped the pages to find the Sky Dragon. She looked at the picture. This dragon was extremely pretty and looked to be gentle. She looked at the passage and began reading.

' _The Sky Dragon is much different than the Fire Dragon. These dragons are peaceful and gentle. This land is different from the last one. These dragons seem to fly in the sky all day. I have seen no blood what so ever. A Sky Dragon found me hiding and taking notes. It landed beside me and I thought for sure it would kill me. But, it watched carefully and took a breath and breathed me in. Seeing that I wasn't a threat in any way the dragon laid down and fell asleep. I studied it carefully. These dragons were soft hearted. This place was peaceful.'_

Lucy began thinking of Wendy. She thought that the girl was much similar to these traits. She kept reading.

' _These dragons mate differently that the others. They fly up into the sky and fly around each other. When the land back down it's as if they are dancing. They don't fight at all. After this mating ritual they roar and test each others strength. It was breath taking. Once the ritual is over they lie down together and fall asleep. They are not aggressive creatures.'_

Lucy wondered what type of lands these dragons called home was like. She let out a breath and looked and yawned. She shut the book and set it on her night stand. She would read more tomorrow. But for now she needed sleep. Turning off her light lacrima she rested her head on the pillow and began to drift off.

***

Natsu woke up and yelled. He looked around and he was short of breath. He couldn't remember what had woken him up. He stared out the window. It was still night.

"Natsu... What happened?" Natsu looked to see Happy rubbing his eyes like a small child would and he sat the blue cat look up. His face was lined with worry.

"Sorry lil' buddy. I guess I had a bad dream or something."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't even remember it."  Natsu let out a laugh and smiled at Happy. Happy crawled up on the bed and fell asleep with Natsu. Natsu decided to lay back down and try and get some sleep. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something weird was going on inside his body.

***

Lucy opened her eyes to see Erza staring straight at her. Lucy not ready for the intrusion let out a yell and fell off her bed.

"Erza what are you doing in here?" Lucy rubbed her head and sighed out loud.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with the rest of the girls. We are having a girls day out. No men allowed. I thought it to be a great idea." Erza said calmly. How did she get in here?

"Sure, let me get dressed and I will meet you downstairs." Erza nodded and left. Lucy let out a sigh. Some things just never change. Lucy got up and stretched she went to her closet to get her clothes on. As she was putting them on she remembered the book. She wanted to stay home and read the rest of it. But, it would probably be a lot of fun being with everyone. She will read it tonight. After being dressed she grabbed her purse and looked into it. She had enough money for another week. but, she needed to pay rent soon. She would ask Natsu if he wanted to go on a job. They could get the whole group together. She smiled and walked downstairs and outside.

"Where are we going anyway?" Lucy asked once she was by Erza.

I believe we are going to the local café they have in town. It's in high regard among everyone." Erza looked thoughtful. They began their journey to the café.

***

Once at the café Lucy saw Levy, Juvia, Mira, Cana, Evergreen and Wendy. They were all seated under an umbrella outside.

"LuLu! I'm glad you were able to come!" Levy waved and Lucy smiled. Lucy sat down next to Levy and the others girls were chatting away. It was going to be a very fun day.

***

Natsu walked to the usual spot where Happy and him always fish. He promised Happy that they would go fishing soon. He thought today would be a better day then ever. The sun was out and there was no cloud in the sky.

"Hey Natsu, what do you want for your birthday?" Happy looked at him with those big eyes. His birthday was coming up in less than a week. He had forgotten all about it. He mentally slapped himself. Now he knew why he was called an idiot half the time.

"You don't have to get me anything buddy."

"Natsu..." Happy gave a warning tone. Natsu knew he had to say something or else the cat would get angry. He sighed.

"How about some fish?" Natsu said. Happy's eyes widened and he yelled out an okay! This way Natsu could cook for him and Happy. As they made their way to their favorite spot. They sat down and got everything ready. They soon started fishing. Happy got one on the hook and it almost dragged him away. Natsu smiled, today wasn't a bad day after all.

***

"You are all probably wondering why I brought us all together. Since I can't rely on the men of the guild I am relying on you all. Natsu's birthday is coming up and I believe we should have a surprise waiting for him at the guild." Erza said.

"This is a great idea. That idiot probably forgot all about his birthday anyway." Evergreen stated. Everyone sweat dropped and nodded. Natsu wouldn't even see it coming.

"So shall we have it this Saturday?" Erza said. They all nodded. "Very well then. Lucy and Wendy you will distract him all day. Go on a job that doesn't take long. Mira and Levy will decorate. Juvia and Evergreen will make sure everyone knows when to be there. Cana you will help make sure everyone gets the gifts together. I will get food preparations done. Is everyone all right with that?" No one objected and everyone began talking about their jobs. They had three days to prepare for the big event. But, no one would have ever foretold what would happen on that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, probably ooc. Soo sorry. I love comments. Is that weird? So anyway in my mind dragons have different places that they live to suit their powers? So that's what I did and I like it. So yeah enjoy.


	3. A Dragon's Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Wendy and Natsu go on a job. Things happen hat they never expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo!! I really didn't expect people to like this story... So it makes me really happy! Thank you! So next chapter is going to be pretty crazy... Thought I warn everyone

"Gray-Sama!" Gray turned around and dodged Juvia's attack to hug him. He let out a small sigh.

"What do you want Juvia?" Juvia looked at him with hearts in her eyes. He felt a chill run up his spine.

"I was told to tell people when to be at Natsu's birthday party!"

"Oh... yeah, when is it? Gray asked as if he didn't already know. He didn't want people to see that he actually cared for the idiot.

"It is this Saturday at the Guild! Everyone will be there. Gray-Sama we can dance all night and later we can..." Juvia kept on rambling on about fantasy's that would never happen. He rolled his eyes and started thinking. He had already got Natsu's gift. He got it at a far away village were no one knew him. It was a simple black scarf much like Natsu's own except there was an icy blue etching that went in swirls covering it. Gray had thought maybe Natsu would like it... But, he wouldn't put his name on the gift. Gray had saw a bracelet that had rune like marks in it. When you put your magic into it the runes would fill up with what ever magic you had and it would swirl inside them. Gray had originally wanted to buy that but... Natsu probably would have laughed at him for giving him a bracelet.

"Gray-Sama!" Gray looked up and Juvia was staring intently at him.

"What?"

"I was calling your name and you wouldn't answer."

"Thanks for telling me Juvia. I have to go now. Goodbye." Gray left and made different turns so he could lose her faster. He didn't feel like talking to the water mage. Gray began thinking about what happened the other day. Natsu picked a fight with him and so they fought. But something was definitely off. Natsu's eyes were angry. They looked soulless. When Natsu snapped out of whatever happened, he had a look of confusion on his face and ran away. He hadn't see the flame for brains since then. Gray wasn't expecting an apology, he knew he would never get one. Gray decided to stop thinking about meaningless things and go train. He didn't want to think about Natsu anymore. Every time he did he got this feeling in chest he couldn't describe. What ever the feeling was he wanted to push it down as far as possible.

***

Lucy was in the Guild hall looking at jobs. There were a lot to choose from. She began reading each one.

"Hey Lucy, what kind of job are we going to do." Wendy and Carla were standing next to her. She looked at them thoughtfully.

"I'm not really sure. It has to be a quick one. I think we should leave on a job today and come back the day of the party. I'm sure he will like walking around for awhile." Lucy kept on looking at the jobs. Then she saw one stick out from the rest.

_' Need someone to clean out my old warehouse. Will pay nicely if job is done right. Also, I need a certain potion from a place far from my home. I would like that as well.'_

Lucy grabbed it and showed to Wendy.

"This sounds easy! We can be done by Saturday!" Wendy squealed and smiled. Lucy walked up to Mira and gave her the flier.

"We want to take this job Mira." Mira looked at it and nodded. She put it down and smiled at them.

"Be safe and remember to come back on time!" With that they left and Lucy and Wendy went to go find Natsu.

***

Natsu was sitting inside his house with Happy as they played cards. Happy was aware Natsu wasn't feeling alright. He wasn't sick or anything he just looked worn out. Happy sighed to himself he wanted his best friend to be okay again.

"Natsu! Happy!" Happy looked outside and saw Lucy, Wendy, and the majestic Carla. His mouth watered. Natsu stood up and walked outside. Happy flew towards Carla and smiled at her.

"Honestly, tomcat stop staring at him with such intensity." Carla said and crossed her arms and looked away swishing her tail.

"Do you guys need something?" Natsu said.

"We are going on a job! So pack your stuff and lets get going. Oh, and you are coming with us whether you like it or not." Lucy said and crossed her arms over her chest. Natsu looked from her to Wendy and let out a breath and thought 'there's no since in arguing. Might as well go. Maybe this will help get out of what ever it is I'm dealing with.'

"Alright let me get my stuff. Come on Happy." happy looked one last time at Carla and gave her what he thought was a cute look but looked absolutely creepy. As Natsu and Happy got done packing there stuff they went back outside and they started walking to the station.

***

They were on the train and for once Natsu didn't feel remotely sick.

"Natsu, your not sick!" Lucy bellowed.

"Wow, Natsu I thought all dragons had a problem with motion sickness. What happened to yours." Wendy asked.

"I... I don't know. I feel fine and that's the weirdest part." Natsu began looking out the window. Something wasn't quite right and he wanted to know what was going on.

***

When they got off the train they went into the town and Lucy looked at the paper figuring out where to go from there. Lucy looked around and started walking straight. Everyone else followed. When they were in a smaller part in town she had found the place she was looking for. Lucy went up to the door and knocked. There was shuffling inside and things breaking. The door opened to show an elderly man.

"What do you want?" The man had a gruff voice. He didn't look to fond of the people on his door step.

"Uh... We are from Fairy Tail and we got your request!" Lucy then smiled and the old man looked at her as if she was an idiot.

"Fine, come in and listen to what I have to say." As they walked into the house the inside was all torn up and it didn't look like anyone lived here. "You will clean up everything in this place and I will tell you where things need to go. Do not break anything for you won't like what happens when something does break." They all nodded their heads fast. The man didn't say anything more and they began working. Natsu stared at things he'd never even seen before. Lucy was going through an old book shelf. She was wiping the dust off the surfaces on the books. and set them neatly together. She then proceeded to clean the shelf where the books had been. Wendy was carefully putting things wherever the old man said. She was intimidated by him but she wasn't scared.

***

Gray stood at Natsu's house. He heard that they were going to be gone and so Gray wanted to stay here. Gray opened the door and shut it behind him. He had done this many times before. Yes, it was creepy but, something in this house made Gray relax and calm down. The smell was one thing that helped calm him down. Gray went upstairs and laid down on the bed. He let out a content sigh and was happy he could be here. He was scared to see what Natsu would say if he ever found him like this. He would surely try and beat Gray up until Gray could no longer stand.

"Why do I keep coming back here... I am so weird..." Gray muttered out. He rolled on his side and breathed in deeply. This was his favorite smell. His eyes were shutting slowly and he drifted off to sleep.

***

Lucy was cleaning off another shelf and she moved the rack a little ways to clean under it. She began cleaning under it when she felt something. She retracted her hand and put her head down to try and see what was under the shelf. She reached again and grabbed at the thing. When she pulled it out from underneath the large shelf she could see it was a book. It was worn down and the cover was ripped to shreds as if by an animal... She looked behind her quickly to see the old man standing behind her.

"Uhm... I found your book..." She said quietly. the old man continued to stare at her. She handed it to him and he snatched it away.

"It's a good thing you didn't look at the contents..." The old man put the book in a drawer and locked it. Lucy stared at the drawer longer than a minute. The old man either didn't notice or care. "I am leaving and will be back soon. Do not wreck this place or you will pay the consequences." With that he walked out the door.

"Wow, I could hardly breath. He's something else. That aura is really something." Lucy said.

"He was intimidating. But, I felt no wrath from him at all." Wendy stated.

"He smells familiar..." Natsu said and both Wendy and Lucy looked at him. Natsu was deep in thought. Neither girl said anything. Lucy looked at the drawer again. She really wanted to see what kind of book that was. She got up from where she was and walked to the drawer. Well, they did say curiosity killed the cat... she grabbed a couple pins from her hair and started to pick the lock.

"Lucy what are you doing! You are going to get us in trouble!" Wendy whispered loudly.

"I just want to see what kind of book it is." After she said that the lock was picked and she opened the drawer and grabbed the book. She opened the pages and she saw a familiar writing in it. Her eyes widened and the page said Fire Dragon. There was the picture of the dragon. Lucy's mouth was agape.

"Lucy what's wrong what is it?" Wendy asked worried. Before Lucy could answer the door burst open. The old man looked around and saw Lucy had the book in her hand.

"What are you doing with that girl?" He growled out. Natsu stood up ready to fight if it came to it.

"I was just wanting to see this book... I have a copy like it but... It's not ripped..." The old mans eyes widened.

"How much have you read?" His voice was a little above a whisper.

"I read the first few pages..." Lucy said.

"So you have a book and I have one... Those are the only ones left."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I only wrote two books. I gave one to a close friend miles and miles from here... That book your holding is the original one I wrote on all my journey's across this land..." The old man was getting quieter and quieter. Lucy's eyes widened. Neither Natsu or Wendy knew what was going on.

"You mean you..."

"Yes, I wrote everything there is too know about Dragons. I spent decades with them... I lived with them... I wrote that book when I was the same age as you..." Natsu and Wendy perked at the word dragons and when he finished his sentence their mouths were open.


	4. A Dragon's Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, Wendy and Natsu learn first hand about Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started another fic! It's with Kuroko no Basuke! Man I love writing hehe... So anyway! Sorry if there are mistakes! Now we are getting somewhere!

"Where were they at! Tell me old man!" Natsu yelled. The old man narrowed his eyes at him.

"You can't get there anymore. The way there has been sealed off. I have tried many years to go back. Why do you need to know?"

"We are Dragon Slayers. We had Dragons that raised us... But, then they left without saying anything... Please tell us where to go! We have another Dragon Slayer back home!" Wendy was on the verge of tears. She missed her Dragon so much. By looking at Natsu he missed Igneel more than anything.

"You... You... are Dragon Slayers?" The man's eyes widened. He looked at Lucy as if confirming it. Lucy merely nodded and the man looked back at the Dragon Slayers. "What is your power type..." The man sounded nervous.

"I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer!" Wendy piped up. The man's eyes softened. Lucy remembered the part about Sky Dragons. This man was probably close to Sky Dragons and was now looking at Wendy as one of them. The old man looked at Natsu.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." He put simply. The man's mouth opened and closed.

"Tell me boy, have you gone into mating season yet!" Natsu looked confused. He remembered Igneel talking about how there would come a time when he would have a mate. But, that's all he ever said about.

"No? What does this have to do with anything?" Lucy began too look worried. Natsu hasn't gone in it yet.

"When will Natsu go into it?" Lucy asked the man. The man looked at her.

"I do not know when Dragon Slayers will... I just know when Dragons will... If he hasn't gone into yet it will be soon... You must be wary... You don't know who will be the chosen mate for you... But, if that person were to have anyone close to them... Your instincts would take over... And ultimately killing the threat of someone taking your mate..." The old man finished talking and stared at Natsu. "Your Dragon never told you any of this?"

"No... I wouldn't kill anyone." Natsu said as he glared at the elder.

"Your Dragon was a fool for not telling you." Natsu's glared at the old man. His fists burst into flames. He dashed at the old man. Wendy and Lucy shrieked. Natsu's fist collided with the man's hand. The man held onto Natsu fist staring at the fire. "Your flames look exactly like theirs." Natsu jumped back.

"Why didn't it work on you!" The man looked up.

"I drank Dragons blood. It is immune to any sort of Dragon magic." The old man turned around and grabbed the book. He handed it to Natsu. "Read... All you need to know about Fire Dragons is there." Natsu opened the book and began reading. "You two come with me. We have other things to discuss." The old man walked down a corridor. Lucy and Wendy looked at Natsu and nodded at each other. They began walking toward where the old man had gone. They saw his shadow turn a corner and they kept following. Soon they were downstairs.

"Now then... You are a Sky Dragon Slayer."

"Yes, I am!" Wendy answered quickly.

"The most peaceful times I had in Dragon Realm was with the Sky Dragons. Wendy's eyes sparkled as the man told his tales about the land and even Lucy was smiling. "You said you had another Dragon Slayer back at your Guild correct? What kind are they? Hopefully not another Fire Dragon..." The girls shook their heads.

"He's an Iron Dragon Slayer." The man nodded.

"I remember that land. The Dragons there were somewhat peaceful. The place was barren. They mostly all stayed away from each other. Unless they were mated of course. But those Dragon's didn't fight. The only time I saw anger with those Dragon's was when a mate died... The Dragon was roaring for days. It was quite sad... Their mating process is quite different. It's like showing off for the mate. It's already their mate but... They all did different things to get acceptance." Lucy and Wendy looked at each other. Gajeel liked to get up on stage and sing that weird music. Was that him showing off?

"I have a question. What if someone has a Dragon lacrima inside them?" Lucy asked. She wanted to know if Laxus was put through the same thing. The man looked up and gave a small smile.

"Of course the same things apply... The Dragon lacrima becomes one with the mage. From my studies... The Dragon lacrima sort of takes charge and makes it like they were trained by real Dragons. So, yes is there someone who has one of those?"

"Yes, he's a Lightning Dragon Slayer." The old man nodded his head.

"Ahhh, yes I remember that land. It was always raining and thundering of course lightning. I always had to stay in a cave. I hadn't seen anything resembling a Dragon. After a week had passed one landed in front of the cave I was sleeping at. It didn't speak a word it stared at me. At the time I had stopped being afraid of the creatures. If I were to die, I would die knowing I lived seeing incredible things. But, the Dragon kept staring at me. It grabbed me in it's claws and flew into the sky I then knew why I never saw any of the Dragons. They were all in the clouds. I was amazed to see this. The dragon kept carrying me and all the other Dragon's looked on in mild interest. The Dragon landed on a piece of floating rock and set me down. It wasn't raining up there at all. I stayed there for a long time the Dragon would bring me food and fresh water. The mating season for this Dragon was even more different than the last. It looked as if they were playing. Then when they were done they would shoot lightning up into the air that would put a claim on the mate."

"Wow, I wonder if Laxus knows about this?" Wendy stated. Lucy shook her head. He probably didn't. She didn't know if he even considered himself a Dragon Slayer.

"It is getting very late please, stay here I have beds right over there. If you need anything I will be upstairs." The old man got up and walked up the stairs.

Lucy and Wendy crawled into an open bed and started drifting off. Before Lucy went to sleep the last thing on her mind was Natsu.

***

Natsu read the last page on Fire Dragons. This was getting scary. The other day he wanted to see blood and now... He really wanted to tear into something. Natsu shook his head and set the book down. I won't hurt anyone. What if he hurt his mate? He didn't want that... Who was going to be his mate. 'When my instincts kick in all I have to do is to breathe and I will know who it is.' The man came walking in and Natsu stared at him.

"You should get to bed. You have two more days to clean this place. Did you get the potion I asked for?" Natsu kept staring at the man. He acted nothing had happened.

"Happy and Carla went to go get it. They will be back by day three." The old man nodded and then patted Natsu on the head.

"You must be quiet shocked after reading all that. But, you must not lose yourself when it comes time to mate." The old man then went up the stairs and Natsu heard a door shutting.

"How do I not lose myself during mating season... When I already can't control my blood lust." Natsu muttered to himself. Natsu went downstairs to find a open bed and plopped down. 'What if I kill someone...' Was the last thing on his mind.

***

Gray jolted awake and looked around. It was night time and he was still in Natsu's home. He really shouldn't keep doing this. What if Natsu came home early and found him here. He would never talk to him again. Gray didn't understand why he came to this place. Gray hugged one of Natsu's pillows. Breathing in the scent of Natsu. He wished Natsu was here so he could hold onto him... Wait... What did I just think? That didn't make any sense. Natsu and me holding onto each other. Gray let out a shallow laugh. 'As if anything like that would happen. Natsu hates me...' Gray kept thinking negative thoughts until he slumped downward and fell asleep.

***

_Natsu looked around. Where was he? He focused his eyes and saw he was at his home. Natsu walked inside and sniffed the air. It smelled familiar... Natsu walked up the stairs and to his bedroom. Laying there was Gray clutching his pillow. Gray was mumbling something. Natsu didn't understand why Gray was here. Natsu sat down next to Gray's sleeping form. He stared at Gray's sleeping face. It looked in pain. Natsu didn't want to see Gray in pain. Natsu laid down face to face to Gray. Natsu then lifted up his hand and began stroking his hair. Gray's face calmed and he snuggled in closer to Natsu. Natsu breathed in Gray's smell and smiled. This felt right..._

Natsu burst awake and looked around. Why was he dreaming about Gray? Why did Natsu feel like something was missing now. Natsu sniffed the air and could smell that familiar smell. He rubbed his nose and laid back down. He was surely losing it...


	5. Ice Mage's Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something starts happening to Gray. He tells no one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have never written any Smut before... Or any pervy things. So if I suck at it have mercy on me! I am sorry if this chapter sucks I tried! Please enjoy!

Gray awoke to something clattering in the house. He burst upright and jumped out of the bed. 'Was Natsu home already? Oh, shit what am I going to say?' Gray started panicking and pacing. He stopped and took a deep breath. He just needs to go ahead and face whatever was coming to him. 'Natsu's never going to talk to me again...' Gray walked downstairs and looked around.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" A voice spoke behind him. He jumped and backed into the kitchen.

"Erza?! You freaking scared me! What are you doing here!?"

"I was looking at Natsu's clothes to get an idea of what to give him. Now, Gray what were you doing here." She stared him down.

"I... Was... Uhm... Planning to put a surprise prank in here!" Erza looked at him. She let out a long sigh.

"Gray I'm going to have to ask you to not do that. Besides you can help me get the food together for the party." With out even asking if Gray would she dragged him out of the house and he immediately felt alone...

***

It was in the afternoon when Natsu woke up and looked around the room. A flash back of the dream came into mind. He shook his head looking at the other beds seeing they were empty. Lucy and Wendy must be cleaning everything out. He got up and walked up stairs looking for Lucy. He walked passed a room and saw Wendy and Lucy laughing at something they had found.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Natsu said as he walked into the room. Lucy looked up with sad eyes.

"I thought that since you read that book you wouldn't have felt up to helping anymore."

"We just wanted you to get a good night's sleep!" Wendy smiled at him.

"Thanks guys." Natsu said and began helping them clean. He felt so drained...

"I see everyone is awake now." The old man sauntered into the room.

"Yep, and we are going to get a lot done today!" Wendy ran up tot he man and he looked down at her with a small smile. He patted her head and she left the room to go do a room herself. "How are you Dragon Slayer?" Natsu looked at him.

"I have a name and it's Natsu. By the way you never even told us your name." The old man nodded and breathed in.

"Just call me Ragnorak." Natsu looked away and started helping Lucy pick up things and dusting them off. Today was going to be a long day...

***

Gray was walking with Erza in town and couldn't help think that today is going to be a long one... He wished Erza had never showed up. He didn't get to do that very often and now he can't go back unless he's sneaks.

"Gray, we are stopping here." Gray looked up at the sign. It was a cake bakery.

"You know Erza not everyone likes sweets as much as you do. We should probably get some real food..." Erza turned around with a sword in her hand.

"Cake is a real food! Take it back!"

"I take it back!" She put her sword away and turned back around ordering too many cakes. Gray put his hands in his pockets and looked outside. I just want to go home...

' _Home... Where was home... Certainly not the place I live now...'_   When Gray thought of a home he pictured Natsu's house with Natsu inside with open arms... Gray's eyes widened he's never once thought about that and he won't think about it ever again.

Erza noticed Gray had lied about being at Natsu's house. She wasn't going to say anything she didn't want to embarrass the mage. She knew he would go there whenever Natsu left with Lucy on a job. She had followed him once and saw how peaceful he looked. No one else in the Guild knew and she wasn't going to say anything. Erza was worried for the ice mage. He looked as if he lost something and was never going to get it back.

"Gray, are you alright?" Erza asked with concern. Gray looked up quickly.

"Of course I am Erza. Let's get this done okay?" Erza didn't press the matter further. Once they got the cakes ordered they went to the Guild. Erza wanted to see how the decorations were doing. Erza burst open the Guild doors and looked around to see Mira hanging these from the bar. Levy was using her magic to reach in the tall spots no one could. Erza surveyed the room to find everyone helping out. Except one Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel! I expect you to be helping everyone as well!" Erza pointed a finger at him. Gajeel just tsked and got up. He didn't want to get into a fight with the re-quip mage. Gajeel froze and sniffed the air. Is Salamander back? It smelled like the Salamander but it smelled like something else too... He looked around and walked to the smell.

Gray saw Gajeel walking closer to him. Gajeel was right in front of him and the stopped of him.

"What Gajeel?" Gajeel leaned down a little and took a sniff. Gray pushed Gajeel away. "What the hell? Don't just go sniffing me! If you want to fight I'll fight. Don't be creepy about it!" Gray was glaring at Gajeel. Gajeel kept staring at the ice mage. Why did he smell like Salamander? Gray pushed his way through Gajeel. Gajeel stared at the ice mage. Was he mated with Salamander? Gajeel shook his head at the thought. There was no way those too were mated. They hated each other. He blamed the smell on allergies.

***

 Gray went to the other side of the Guild to help Levy with decorations. As Gray was walking he felt himself tremor. His knees wobbled and he fell to the floor. His breathing turned faster and faster. He felt his pants getting tighter. He let out a small moan.

"Gray are you alright?!"Erza came running over. Gray's head was in scatters. What's going on?

Freed saw Gray on the floor and his eyes widened. Freed ran and picked up Gray and threw him over his shoulder. He looked to see everyone staring at him.

"Ahh, leave him to me! I know how to fix him!" Freed than dashed out of the Guild and ran home. Gray felt like he was flying. Gray let out a laugh and blacked out.

***

Freed set Gray down on his bed. This boy had the same symptoms he had when he was mated. I suppose it happens to everyone mated with a Dragon Slayer. The days before they were suppose to mate were the hardest on someone not a Dragon Slayer. Freed would know he was mated with one... He hadn't known anything about mating or the like and neither did Laxus. But, when Laxus went into heat it took a week for him to finally get out of bed. By get out of bed Freed meant carried. Laxus had pounded into so many times through out that week that Freed swore he could see stars. He couldn't even walk for four days and just laid in bed while Laxus took care of him. But, that was a story for another time. Gray was currently unconscious but, when he wakes up he's going to want to let out a release. That is what happened to Freed. He let it out once and was fine until Laxus went into his heat. Freed felt Gray's head for a sign of a fever. He had none.

"Freed what the hell is that smell. It smells like sex in here." At the door Laxus appeared and stared down at Gray then looked at Laxus. Freed looked at Laxus and wondered if he was mad that he brought Gray here. Laxus just shook his head. "You know Freed, people never see this side of you. Your caring side."

"I thought you were going to be angry I brought another man here, while he is like this." Laxus let out a chuckle.

"As if you could have sex with someone other than me." Laxus wrapped his arms around Freed. Freed was blushing and smacking Laxus on the arm. 

"So, are you just going to let him sleep here. Let him wake up and do what needs to be done?" Laxus asked putting his chin on top of Freed's head.

"Yes, who do you think his partner is?" Freed asked. Laxus wondered for a second. It could be Gajeel, or those other two Dragon Slayer's what were their names? Ting and Vogue? Laxus's mind skipped over Natsu. Those two could never be mated. He could laugh at the thought.

"Who knows?" Freed let out a huff. Freed use scripture magic to make sure no one heard the sounds or could come in when the ice mage awoke. He left a message to Gray saying what he needed to do to be okay again. He left out the part about being mated to a Dragon Slayer. He could figure that out by himself. Freed and Laxus left and sat downstairs and waited for Gray to be done so they could talk.

***

Gray burst awake and felt exhausted. He sat up only to fall back down onto the bed. Wait how did he get into a bed? He was at the Guild and the all of sudden he blacked out. Gray felt his chest tingling. He let out a small gasp. He rolled to his side and felt his pants were extremely tight. Gray saw a piece of paper and grabbed it.

 _'Gray I know what_   _you are experiencing. Please follow these three easy steps and you will feel better! ~Freed_

_1.) Take your pants off. (Don't worry I put scripture magic around the room no one can get in.)_

_2.) Hold cock firmly. (Or any way you like)_

_3.) Release yourself to pleasure. (Have fun)'_

Gray stared at the paper and blinked a couple of times. A jolt of pleasure ran through his body and he let out a groan. 'Screw it.' Gray thought and took his pants and boxers off. Gray looked at how hard he was. What had he been thinking about...? Gray ghosted a hand over his cock. He touched it and let out a hiss. Gray sat up and gripped his cock and started moving his hand in a slow rhythm.

"Ahh... Mngh...." Gray kept letting small moans out. His mind began to wander to a certain pinkette fire mage. "Natsu... Ahhh..." Gray began jerking is cock off faster. Gray's other hand went to play with his balls. Gray felt something slippery coming out of his ass. He reached a hand down to feel what it was. As soon as he touched his entrance he let out a loud moan. Gray played with his entrance and kept a rougher rhythm on his cock. Gray slid a finger into his entrance and almost screamed. He began thrusting his finger in and out of himself. All the while thinking of Natsu. Gray wanted Natsu's cock deep inside him. Thrusting at a slow and steady pace. Gray wanted Natsu to suck his cock and lick him all over.

"Natsu... Fuck... Me..." Gray let out a gasping breath and came all over his hand and chest. Gray took his finger out and looked at it. It was a clear liquid and it was sticky. Gray let out a sigh and stood up and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the water and rinsed himself off. 'I just jerked off to Natsu...' Gray cleaned off his chest and ass to make sure he wasn't still leaking the weird goo...

Gray got out of the shower and grabbed a hanging towel and wiped himself off. Gray put on top of his clothes and stared at the underwear. He threw them away and put his pants on and put on his shoes. He walked out the door and down the stairs. He walked through the kitchen only to be stopped by Freed.

"We need to talk."

"About what..." Freed stared down at him.

"Your ass is fine it was just making a lubricant to better help a Dragon Slayer's cock to fit." Freed crossed his arms. Gray heard Laxus start laughing from the other room. Gray blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Gray stared at him.

"You are mated to a Dragon Slayer. Though I'm not sure who... It will probably become clear next week. At least that's what happened to me... I was in a similar condition as you and didn't know what was going on. But, a week after it happened the idiot in there took me for a whole week." Freed finished. Gray didn't know if he believed this or not. Were they joking with him. Freed never joked... 'Am I going to be mated with a Dragon Slayer? Wait what if it's Gajeel and that's why he was sniffing me. I don't want to be mated to Gajeel!' Gray's thoughts were screaming and he ran out of the house. He went to the only place he felt safe. He went straight to Natsu's house and ran upstairs and climbed onto his bed. He took one of the pillows and held it closely. I don't want this...

***

Natsu shifted uncomfortably... He didn't feel right. He scratched his head and felt pissed off more than usual. Natsu got up and left the house and went to a nearby field and started breathing fire to let some frustrations off...

 


	6. A Dragon's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for the party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated recently! I was at a con! Sorry if this chapter is short! Next chapter is going to be crazy!

It was beginning of the day and Happy and Carla had shown up earlier than expected. They had the potion Ragnorak had asked for.

"Good job guys! We have a little more to clean and we can go home." Lucy said.

"Happy Birthday Natsu!" Happy yelled and flew over to him.

"Thanks lil buddy." Natsu hugged him.

"How old do you turn today Natsu?" Ragnorak had shown up out of no where. Natsu looked at him confused.

"I will be twenty." Ragnorak nodded his head slowly. He walked down stairs and Lucy and Wendy looked to each other.

"Well, Happy Birthday Natsu!" Wendy and Lucy yelled to him.

"Thanks guys." Natsu smiled at them. Today was going to be a good day. He didn't feel angry anymore. He felt like his normal self.

***

Gray rolled over and stared out the window of Natsu's house. He would be coming home today for his party. Gray decided he should get up and get the day over with. He was ultimately sure he was mated with Gajeel. Gray was thinking of ways to get out of it, but could think of none. He sighed out loud and got up. He was sure Erza knew he lied about the prank and was certain the re-quip mage knew what he did whenever Natsu was out of town. If he didn't hurry up and leave and get to helping out, he shuddered at the thought of what Erza would do. He walked out of the house and went straight to his house. He went upstairs and changed his clothes. He stared at his bedroom. He hardly ever slept here and it felt like he was going to die if he stayed here any longer. _'I'm so alone...'_

***

Erza was currently pointing at where to put the extra decorations. Everyone doing as she said and not even thinking about disobeying her.

"Macao! Make sure you don't break anything! Master, stop drinking and wait until tonight! Bickslow, stop playing around and help Mira! Laxus, I won't tolerate you sitting around and watching. Honestly, what would happen if I weren't here." She let out a sigh and put a hand to her face. She looked around for a certain ice mage. She was starting to walk towards the entrance when there was a shatter.

"Sorry Erza! I tried using my flames to help put things up higher." Romeo stated. Erza's face softened.

"It is alright Romeo. But, do be careful. Gajeel, get up and help Romeo!" Gajeel was sitting and eating Iron and huffed. He got up and walked towards Romeo and began helping. "I am going to go get the food. There better not be any mistakes when I return!" Erza yelled to the guild and left quickly. There were still so many things to do. They would be back before night.

***

Lucy had just finished cleaning the last pile of books and let out a great sigh.

"Looks like we are all done! We should get the payment and get going!" Lucy looked at the time and cheered to herself that they were right on time. Ragnorak came upstairs and smiled at how clean everything was.

"Thank you for helping me. Also, thanks for getting the potion. It will help greatly. Here is the payment and a little extra. If you ever have any questions about your Dragon nature, please don't hesitate to come and ask." He said and patted Wendy on the head. She giggled and bowed to him. Lucy took the payment and put it in her bosom's so it wouldn't get lost.

"Alright, thank you so much! We should be on our way. Goodbye Ragnorak!" Lucy and Wendy went outside. Natsu looked at the old man and began walking out too.

"Be careful today Dragon Slayer." Ragnorak said and Natsu didn't turn around to acknowledge him. But he kept what the man said in his mind. They all began walking to the train and Natsu still didn't feel any sickness. Natsu shook his head and they bordered the train. They sat down and Natsu was right next to the window.

"Wow, Natsu I can't believe you still aren't getting sick! It's amazing, I wonder if your body has finally gotten used to it." Happy exclaimed.

"Who knows, but I can finally enjoy a train ride." Natsu stated. The train started moving and Natsu settled in his seat and closed his eyes.

***

Erza saw the ice mage walking along the river.

"Gray what are you doing!" Erza ran over to him.

"I was just thinking." Erza gave a concerned look to him and Gray just shook it off.

"Well, if you are just thinking come help me get food." Gray nodded and followed her. They arrived at a shop that to Gray's surprise didn't have sweet's everywhere. Erza asked the man at the counter for her order and he brought it out. Erza handed everything to Gray.

"Head back to the Guild. I will get the rest." Erza walked out without even looking at him and he groaned. Gray began making his way back to the Guild with his arms full of food.

***

Freed was currently making little decorations with Evergreen. He had been worried about the ice mage ever since yesterday. He ran out like he was terrified. Being mated to a Dragon Slayer wasn't to bad. The mating could be brutal but nonetheless, he had enjoyed it. Freed took a glance at Laxus who was helping Mira and Bickslow clean. He smiled at how funny he looked. He was holding what seemed like a tiny broom. He laughed out loud at how funny Laxus looked. Freed has never seen Laxus clean. But, that was the power of the re-quip mage. Laxus looked over and saw Freed laughing to himself. He had a feeling Freed was laughing at him.

"Freed, why the hell are you laughing?" Laxus grumbled over at him. Freed smiled innocently.

"It's just funny seeing you hold a broom is all. You won't even clean your own house. You look very concentrated I can't help but laugh at you a little." Freed said and Evergreen smiled at the little argument. Instead of retorting Laxus turned around and kept cleaning under the orders of Mira.

Gray walked into the Guild and set down the food at the bar.

"Wow, this sure is a lot of food!" Mira exclaimed.

"You know Erza, always coming prepared no matter what." Gray replied and Mira just giggled.

Gajeel smelled the air as soon as Gray walked in. He had smelled the Salamander and something else. He rubbed his nose.

"Are you alright Gajeel?" Levy walked up and asked. He looked at her with soft eyes. She was so small. He just wanted to hold her tightly. He let out a cough and brushed the thought away.

"I'm alright pipsqueak. Did you need something?" He said in a gruff voice. Levy crossed her arms.

"You looked confused. Having trouble figuring out how to hang things?" She shot back. Gajeel loved when she was sassy. Before Gajeel could say something back someone screamed something.

"GRAY-SAMA! I have missed you!" Juvia currently stood in the entrance and had spotted Gray with out any problem. She ran toward him and Gray was being crushed by the arms of the water mage.

"Juvia get off of me!" Gray tried pushing her off. But, she was clinging to him for dear life. Everyone pitied Gray. Freed watched Gajeel's reaction and saw nothing. Freed looked to Laxus to see what he thought. Laxus wasn't even looking at Gray, he kept cleaning. Freed rolled his eyes.

***

Natsu's eyes burst open and he looked around him. Lucy and Wendy were talking and Happy was trying to get Carla to notice him. The train lurched forward making everyone go forward. Natsu looked around. Outside he saw something dark.

"What was that?" Lucy asked rubbing her head.

"Ow, that hurt." Wendy said and Carla was looking her over to see she was okay.

"I think the train is under attack." Natsu stated simply.

"Why can't anything go right!?" Lucy whined. Natsu just rolled his eyes at her. He got up from his seat and started walking from train car to train car. Lucy and Wendy had followed him and they were getting closer to the front when they heard screaming. Natsu opened the door to the screams and there were dark cloaked figure strangling someone in the air. The cloaked figure who had a person stared at them.

"If you don't want to be killed, then leave and go back to your seat!" One of the figure's said. Something inside Natsu twisted. He felt himself lurch forward before he could think anything through. He felt the fire around his fists and he punched one of the figures out of the train. The other figures dropped the person they were holding and watched Natsu. The more Natsu looked at these people the more he wanted to see their blood. A shot of magic was sent flying at Natsu and he dodged it and ran forward to the four remaining figures. He jumped a kicked one of them in the face sending them flying. Fire surged through Natsu and he grabbed one of the figures neck. He squeezed the neck and the figure kept struggling. He let out a growl and through the person out of the train.

"What are you...?" The two cloaked people backed away. Natsu shot forward and punched one down into the ground. He grabbed the other one and started burning the person. The cloaked figure started screaming. Natsu watched fascinated. Somewhere deep down he knew this was wrong but he couldn't stop watching. The person clawed at anything they could to try and get away. Natsu watched the struggle. Before the person could die Natsu got hit with something.

"Natsu, get ahold of yourself!" Lucy screamed. Natsu blinked a couple of times and looked around. The train car was in shambles.

"What?" Loke was standing next to Lucy with light coming from his hand.

"Natsu, you almost killed that person. That's not like you." Loke stated. Wendy was staring in horror.

"I don't know why..." Natsu didn't finish his sentence and got up. He walked back to where they were originally sitting. Natsu loved fighting but, not to the point of killing anyone. Happy was going to follow Natsu but Carla held him back.

"He needs time tomcat." She said and Happy looked conflicted.

"Well, if that's all you need I'm headed back. See you later Lucy." Loke winked and vanished.

"Lucy, what just happened with Natsu?" Wendy asked nervous.

"Wendy, I think it might have something to do with Dragon season..." Lucy said. Wendy's eyes widened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys rock! I love hearing your thoughts! So let me know!


	7. A Dragon's Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the party~ But what happens when Natsu begins seeing red?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a sucky past few days. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As always you guys are awesome~ Sorry for mistakes x.x

Lucy looked at Wendy looking for answers. Natsu had almost killed someone with his fire. He never did that, something wasn't right obviously.

"Lucy, why do you think it has something to do with mating?" Wendy asked.

"Natsu is never that violent... Maybe it's just from reading that book or something. It's got all my thoughts in disarray. I'm sure he didn't mean it..." Lucy went to the person who had gotten hurt from the cloaked people. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes isn't the first time this has happened to me. If the fire mage wasn't here I probably would have been dead." The girl giggled to herself. Wendy walked up and started using her healing magic. "Whoa! You are healing me! This is so cool!" Wendy looked at her and titled her head. This girl was probably the same age as Lucy.

"Did they knock the sense out of you? You were almost killed and you are laughing!" Lucy waved her hands around.

"Eh! I know, I know! It was thrilling wasn't it? But, then the fire mage came and there was pretty colors! The men burned!" The girl was giggling some more. Wendy finished healing and looked at Lucy.

"Well, it was nice meeting you... We are just going back to our seats now..." Lucy grabbed Wendy by the shoulders and dragged her back to where Natsu was. "What was her problem! If someone would have just tried to kill me, I sure as heck wouldn't be acting like that!" They made it back to their seats to see Natsu staring out the window.

"Excuse me! You saved me from death! Thank you! Most people would have just let me die!" The girl was right behind them and talking to Natsu. Lucy jumped and let out a scream. Natsu looked at the girl.

"No problem..." Natsu went back to staring out the window. Lucy and Wendy sat next to each other and the girl sat next to Natsu.

"You guys are from the Fairy Tail Guild! So cool! I'm from Sabertooth!" Everyone turned their attention to the girl.

"We have never seen you at Sabertooth..." Lucy said.

"Oh! I'm new, I'm pretty sure Sting hates me because I'm always teasing Rogue!" She said.

"Uhm, I don't think we got your name..." Wendy said quietly.

"I'm Shino! By the looks of it you are Wendy!" Shino said proudly.

"H-How did you know that?..."

"Because you used healing magic! Fairy Tail doesn't have another healer as far as my knowledge goes. The one beside you is Lucy and this has got to be Natsu!" Natsu stared at her warily.

"What are you doing on this train? It's heading to Magnolia." Lucy asked.

"Oh! I was supposed to deliver a letter to a friend of our Guild!" She said and looked to the ceiling of the train car. "Why are you so angry?" She turned her attention to Natsu. Lucy held her breath and Wendy's eyes were open wide. Happy looked from Natsu to her and Carla... Carla was reading a book.

"I'm not angry." He said simply but his eyes said otherwise.

"Eh... But your radiating anger. You look like you could kill... Or better yet go finish the job you started." She said in a demeaning voice. Natsu got up and moved to punch her. She smiled and got of the way of the hit. Natsu's hit went through the seat. She crouched down and started giggling. "You lied~" Natsu growled and swung a leg at her. She hopped back but Natsu was steps from her. Natsu's fists were flying trying to hit the girl.

"Hold still!" Natsu yelled.

"Eh? But, your punches look like they hurt...  I don't want to burn either!" She was hopping all around the train car with grace.

"Natsu! Stop it! Control yourself!" Lucy was yelling at him but it fell on deaf ears. Wendy was freaking out trying to get them to stop.

"I'm tired of playing..." Shino's eyes turned purple. "Sleep, Dragon Slayer." Natsu stopped and looked at the girl before falling to the floor. Shino stood up from her crouch and poked the Dragon Slayer. "Man, when he get's a whiff of his mate, there's no doubt he could have killed me." The girl smiled as she pet Natsu.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked and tried pulling Natsu up into a seat.

"Eh? You don't know? This Dragon Slayer is in heat! I feel bad for the mate! Hehehe." Shino sat next to the sleeping Dragon Slayer.

"How would you know?" Lucy asked while Wendy was checking Natsu.

"Let's just say, I use to be quiet close to Dragon's. Sort of like Ragnorak... But, the difference is... I'm a Dragon and I know when a Dragon is in heat." She was staring at Wendy and grinned.

"Your human... There's no way you are a Dragon!" Lucy wasn't believing it for a second.

"Lucy... I think she's telling the truth..." Wendy stared at the girl.

"Then why didn't she protect herself!"

"No one deserves to die that way..." Shino said calmly.

"If you really are Dragon then how are you a human?" Lucy was asking a lot of questions.

"A spell was cast on me. I'm human now, it's quiet thrilling. Ragnorak is trying to find a way to turn me back. I can still use my power, but It's a little different!" Shino was looking at Natsu with soft eyes. "This boy... Is a Fire Dragon Slayer and in heat. I would be careful when he's like this. His mind is only on one thing." Shino was sifting her hands through his hair.

"I read some of the book... You don't think he would kill anyone right?" Lucy was concerned.

"If he deems it so, then yes he will kill anyone he thinks is a threat to his mate. His abilities are much stronger and if he was around his mate, I would surely be dead!" Shino was happy explaining anything.

"Why are you really here?" Carla asked.

"Talking kitty! She's smart too! She caught me in the act! Ragnorak sent me, he said he got an ominous feeling coming from the child. So here I am."

"Why did he send you?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm, he wanted me to watch how he acted. Ragnorak wanted to know what happens when a Fire Dragon Slayer is provoked. I will follow you to the Guild and watch what happens. But, when he goes crazy I will not interfere. I value my life." Shino said and had a sadistic smile on her face. Her eyes were blown up wide and you could hardly see the pupils. The train lurched to a stop. Lucy looked out the window they were at Magnolia. It was still bright outside. She guessed it was around three in the afternoon.

"Awaken Dragon Slayer." Shino stared at the boy. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly.

"What happened...?" Natsu looked around in a confused daze.

"We are home Natsu! Let's go!" Lucy squeaked.

"Yes, indeed let's find out..." Shino whispered to herself.

"Who's she?" Natsu said.

"Natsu, you just..." Lucy got interrupted.

"I'm Shino. I am from Sabertooth!" Shino looked at Lucy and put a finger to her mouth and made a 'shh' sound. Wendy was getting her stuff together and not looking at Natsu.

"Oh, alright. Let's get off the train then." Natsu got up and stretched and walked off the train.

"Why doesn't he remember you?" Lucy glared at Shino.

"Part of my Dragon power. Don't worry about him."

They all got off the train and began walking to the Guild.

***

The Guild was full of decorations and presents. Everyone was already smiling and laughing. Erza checked through everything to make sure it was perfect.

"Are we done? This is just for Salamander anyway." Gajeel was on the floor.

"We are doing this because it's Natsu! We would do it for you too!" Levy yelled at him. Gajeel's only response was rolling his eyes. Gajeel felt eyes on him all day. He knew who's they were and didn't look to meet them. Gray had been staring at him all day. Gajeel had no clue why and it was starting to irritate him.

"Everyone! Natsu is on his way!" Romeo yelled from the entrance. 

"In your positions!" Erza yelled. Everyone went to their spots and waited. Gray stood by the bar and Juvia rushed over to him.

"Juvia, you are supposed to be by Mira."

"Gray-sama, they are trying to tear us apart! I won't allow that!" With that she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Gray didn't care anymore and let her hang there. The doors opened and Lucy and Wendy walked in first there was a girl right behind them, Happy and Carla were right behind them. Natsu walked in a few seconds after.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Natsu looked stunned and then he smiled.

"Wow, guys this is great!" Natsu looked at all the decorations and then to everyone. His eyes landed on Gray. Juvia had her arms wrapped around him. Natsu took a breath and felt a sharp pain. Natsu grabbed his chest and buckled from the pain. Lucy ran up and put a arm on his shoulder.

"Natsu-" Natsu's hand shot out and gripped Lucy's throat. He growled and stood up slowly. He was holding Lucy in the air by her neck and brought her closer and sniffed her. He let out a hiss and threw her. She flew and it into a wall.

"So, it begins..." Shino whispered and smiled. She backed up against the wall and watched.

"Lucy!" Wendy ran to her and began healing her.

"Natsu, what is the meaning of this!" Erza yelled. Natsu looked at her for a split second and let out a roar. His head turned to look at Juvia. Natsu held his head and was shaking uncontrollably. He clenched his eyes shut. He was having an internal battle with himself.

 ' _I don't want to hurt anyone.'_

_'Kill.'_

_'No, they are family.'_

_'Kill... Show them that is your mate.'_

_'I don't want to kill anyone.'_

_'Kill anyone who get's in the way.'_

Natsu opened his eyes and felt pain in his back. He looked at his back and saw red wings sprouting from his back. He kept staring and saw he had a Dragon like tail. At the head were sharp edges. Natsu was breathing heavily. Scales started littering his body. Natsu had grown claws to go with his new form.

"Everyone listen! Natsu is in a Dragon's heat! We don't know who his mate is yet. He's going to kill anyone who he thinks is a threat to his mate!" Wendy yelled. Everyone looked at Natsu and saw his eyes were pitch black. It looked like he didn't have a soul in them at all. Natsu stared down Juvia. He began walking toward her.

"Oi, Salamander, over here!" Natsu turned around and got hit by Iron. He dropped to the ground.

"Not a good plan of action Iron Dragon Slayer." Shino said and Gajeel looked at her. Natsu burst into flames on the ground. He got up slowly and ran forward toward Gajeel. Gajeel made an iron wall. Natsu burst through it and kicked Gajeel to the ground. Natsu had smoke coming out of his mouth when he breathed. Natsu grabbed Gajeel by the foot and picked him up carelessly. His flames intensified around him. Gajeel was struggling to get away. A sword flew at Natsu and he dropped Gajeel to the ground with a thud and moved out of the way.

"Natsu, I don't want to do this. But, it seems I have no choice." Erza said. Natsu let out a feral growl and his tail was swaying.

Gray watched at how Natsu had turn into a human/Dragon hybrid. Now he was trying to kill anyone who he found a threat. Everyone watched as the re-quip mage and Natsu stared at each other sizing the other one up. Why did it come to this? Gray couldn't do anything but watch as Natsu growled and roared at Erza. The fight that was about to happen, would only end in bloodshed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again I don't own Fairy tail or characters. I own the plot and any original character?


	8. A Dragon Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu can't figure out who his mate is with all the different smells. He's going on a rampage until he finds his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohohoho! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy this chapter! Sorry for mistakesm

The Guild was silent. No one was moving as they watched Natsu. Erza had her Flame Empress Armor on. Makarov was no where to be seen. Everyone was on edge waiting for something to shift. Gray looked from Natsu to Erza. Natsu let out a feral growl. Gray snapped out of his stupor.

"Someone get Romeo and Wendy out of here! Get Lucy and make sure she is alright!" He shouted. Cana ran over to them and grabbed Romeo and Wendy. While Evergreen grabbed Lucy they ran out the back way. Lucy opened her eyes a little. She saw Natsu and she reached a hand out to him. She went unconscious in Evergreens arms. Natsu looked around.

"Gajeel are you alright?" Levy ran over to him and helped him sit up.

"Tch, like that hurt at all." Gajeel looked to see Natsu. That wasn't the Salamander everyone knew and loved. Natsu was heaving in and out.

"Natsu, snap out of whatever you are in. I will not hesitate to stop you." Erza's voice was calm but her face said otherwise. Gray ran up to Erza and stood next to her.

"Your going to need some help." Gray looked at Erza and she made a small smile. "Let's knock some sense back into him." Gray popped his knuckles a cold breeze started flowing from him. "Hey Natsu! Let's see if you can win this match!" Gray yelled at the winged Natsu. Natsu let out a small growl. Erza ran forward she jumped up into the air. Natsu jumped out of the way and breathed in and let out a Fire Dragon Roar.

"Ice Make Hammer!" Gray was right behind him and the hammer swung down. Natsu kicked the hammer and it burst into a million pieces. Natsu's tail swung back and forth. He turned to look in Gray's decoration. Gray got into his Ice Make stance. Erza kicked Natsu down. He rolled across the Guild. He only stopped when he hit a wall. Shino watched the small skirmish. She knew why the Dragon Slayer was so angry. He couldn't differentiate the smells from one another. These mages were losing this battle. The more they fought the more they angered the Dragon Slayer. Shino smiled as she watched. One thing was for certain, the mate was definitely in here. Natsu got up and engulfed himself in flames. He ran toward Erza and she wasn't quick enough to block the oncoming punches. Natsu rain down punches onto her without mercy. Gray started moving toward Erza but got stopped. He looked to see who it was. Mira was in her She-Devil takeover. She flew over and grabbed Natsu. She threw him into the ground. Natsu growled. His wings started moving. Natsu's wings lifted him up into the air and from the on, both mages were fighting an aerial battle. They were moving incredibly fast and shot out of the Guild. Gray ran over to Erza.

"Erza are you ok?" He helped her up.

"So this is the power of a Dragon Slayer in mating season." She mumbled to herself. She let out a harsh cough.

"Should I take you to Wendy?"

"Don't bother Gray. Go outside and see what's happening. I will be alright." Erza sat down on one of the benches. Gray nodded and ran outside with the rest of the Guild. They were to fast to watch and didn't stop moving from spot to spot. Juvia ran up and clung to Gray.

"Juvia now's not the time!" Gray shook her off.

"Gray-Sama, Juvia is scared!" He rolled his eyes and went back to trying to see what was happening.

"Yeah, Mira is a real man!" Elfman yelled out.

"Mira isn't a man..." Lisanna let out a sigh.

"So this is what a Fire Dragon is like during their mating season." Laxus commented and had his arms crossed. Freed was next to him staring at Gray.

"What?" Gray snapped.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Freed stared him down. "A Dragon Slayer goes into heat when just a day ago your body was getting ready for one?" Everyone looked at Gray then. He wanted to kill Freed more than anything.

"There's no way that Gray is mated to Natsu. Seriously Freed rule him out." Laxus said and had his head turned up to the sky. "I'm going to guess it's Lisanna." Everyone then looked at Lisanna. She waved her hands back and forth signaling she was doubtful. Freed rolled his eyes. He was sticking to his theory. It may not be the pair everyone would have guessed but he knew deep down they were. Whether or not anyone else believed it. All of a sudden the ground shook. Natsu was holding Mira by the neck into the ground. She gripped his arms and let out her own growl. He gripped tighter. She let out a painful scream. He got up ad brought Mira with him. He threw her to the ground. He grabbed her head and started hitting it against the ground. He didn't let up and soon Mira got out of her She-Devil form. Natsu didn't stop the smashing of Mira's head into the ground. Elfman was angered and got into his take over form. He ran straight for Natsu. Elfman had a fist ready to hit Natsu. Natsu stood up and grabbed Elfman by the fist. Elfman couldn't move. Natsu took a breath and cringed. Natsu threw Elfman into the Guild hall.

"Natsu, stop this! This isn't you!" Lisanna yelled at him. He turned his attention toward Lisanna.

"Laxus do something! Your a Dragon Slayer too!" Gray yelled at him. Laxus looked at him.

"I don't stand a chance when he is in mating season. No one does really. Except a mage like the old man. Seeing as the old man isn't anywhere around, theres no point. But, on the bright side you can tell he has a little bit of self control left. If he didn't he would have killed them." Laxus stared the Fire Mage down. Gray let out a curse.

"Fine, I will put him in his place!" Gray was about to move forward. Freed grabbed his arm.

"Natsu just took down our strongest mages. What do you think he's going to do to you?"

"Don't worry about it. I did make S-Class trials." Gray walked toward Natsu. Natsu turned his head and stared the Ice Mage down.

Ice poured out of Gray's hands onto the ground. Natsu was momentarily surprised. Fire came from his feet and melted the ice. Gray kept running toward Natsu. Natsu let out a growl.

"Ice Make Sword!" Gray swung his sword at Natsu. Natsu moved to late and got hit just barely. Natsu touched where blood was coming out. Natsu let our a roar. He tackled Gray to the ground and melted the sword. Gray kneed Natsu in the stomach and Natsu rolled off. Gray sat up to notice claw marks on his arms. He knew that was going to hurt later. Gray looked over to Natsu to see that he was glaring at Gray.

"Someone's pissed... Would you freaking get a hold of yourself you idiot! You are hurting your Guild mates!" Gray was yelling at Natsu. But, it fell on deaf ears. Natsu got up and made his way towards Gray. Gray got up as well and was bulldozed by Natsu into the ground. Gray didn't even see it coming. Natsu's wings were tucked in and his tail had grown barbs. Natsu was holding Gray with down with enough force to not let the Ice Mage get away. Natsu raised a clawed hand was getting ready to plunge it into the Ice Mage's heart. He breathed in and stopped. He leaned forward until his face was right by Gray's neck. He started sniffing and raised his head up and stared at Gray. Gray tried to get Natsu off of him but to no avail he couldn't. Gray noticed Natsu sniffing him and noticed the Natsu had stopped holding him with such force.

"I will save you Gray-Sama!" Gray heard Juvia's voice. He looked to wear her voice was coming from. She was right next to him and then a barbed tail shot through her. Her eyes widened and she coughed up blood. Gray looked up at Natsu and saw he was staring at Juvia. Natsu's tail retracted from the Water Mages body and she hit the ground with a thud. Natsu looked at his tail and smelled the blood. He growled at it. Natsu brought his attention back to the Ice Mage underneath him.

"I wouldn't recommend anyone else getting any closer." Shino was standing by the Guild hall entrance with her arms crossed. "If you dare get any closer you will share the same fate as that girl."

Natsu's eyes bored into Gray. Natsu leaned down again and kept sniffing Gray. Natsu bit down on Gray's neck and drew blood. Gray let out a hiss of pain. Gray began pushing against Natsu. Natsu was firmly latched to Gray. Gray kneed Natsu in the groin as a last resort. Natsu let go and fell on the other side of Gray. Gray got up quickly. Natsu was starting to get back up. Natsu was growling. Gray didn't want to see anyone else hurt. If Natsu wanted to fight then he would. But, not here with everyone else.

"No one else get near him! I'm making a run for it so he won't hurt anyone else." Gray yelled and with that he started running. He glanced back and saw Natsu getting up and watching him run. Gray hoped that this would work and Natsu would follow him. Gray looked back again to see Natsu running after him.

***

Gajeel ran over to Juvia and picked her up. He then ran inside to the infirmary. He laid her down on one of the white beds.

"Someone go get Wendy!" He screamed. He wouldn't admit it but, Juvia was one of his first friends and he didn't want to see her die like this. Wendy ran into the room and moved Gajeel out of the way. She began working her healing spell.

"Well they are definitely mates. By seeing how Natsu bit him is a clear indicator." Laxus said off handedly.

"Laxus I don't think Gray get's that he's Natsu's mate." Freed said quietly.

"He didn't look like he understood either. He thinks he's going to be fighting him. Well, sucks to be him. That bite Natsu did will signal his body that it's time to mate." Laxus said and looked toward where the Ice Mage had ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guy's like this chapter! Love hearing from you! So, I was thinking about writing a Fairy Tail alternate universe with High School. Debating whether not I should x.x In my mind I have pretty much everything planned out.


	9. Dragon Mating Time 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray has brought Natsu to the deep part of the woods so he won't hurt anyone else. What happens when he starts getting affected in a strange way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! Don't like. Don't read! I tried my best to write it and I'm sorry if it sucks it's honestly my first time writing hard core love making. Sorry it's been awhile since I updated! Schools has started back up and trying to get everything in order and will hopefully update more! But anyway thanks for being patient! I really appreciate it you guys! The comments are awesome! Love them makes me feel like I'm doing something right heheheh! So, yet again sorry if this chapter sucks! I did my best x.x

Gray had been running towards the woods when he declared he would get Natsu out of there. He iced the ground to get give himself some more time. He glanced behind him to see if Natsu was in sight. Gray couldn’t see him anywhere. Gray began getting worried. Had Natsu stopped following and gone back to the Guild? Gray couldn’t think more of it when Natsu landed on the ground in front of him. Gray skidded to a stop.

 _‘Damn it… Forgot he could fly…’_ Gray stared at Natsu. Natsu’s eyes were unmoving his tail stayed in place. Gray looked for a way around him. They were still close to the town. He didn’t want anyone else getting hurt.

‘ _Juvia… Was she alright? What about everyone else?’_ Gray shook his head. He needed to focus on the now.

“Natsu, snap out of whatever you are in! What you are doing is not you!” Gray shouted at him. Natsu didn’t move just let out a low growl. Gray looked to the right and so did Natsu. Gray did a fast break to the left and sprinted further into the woods. He heard footsteps behind him. Gray iced the ground again and this time it had its intended use. Gray felt pain in his neck. He put a hand to his neck and tried to ease the pain that welled there. Gray ran to the darkest part of the woods.

‘ _This should be far enough from anyone. No one else will be getting hurt because of Natsu.’_ Natsu knocked a tree down stopping in front of Gray. Gray got ready for another fight. Natsu just stared at him.

“Ice Make Cage!” Gray yelled and the cage fell over Natsu. Natsu started growling. Gray made another ice wall around the cage. Gray sits back and lets out a breath. Gray begins panting and looks to see at his ice work. There wasn’t any movement inside the ice work. Natsu punches through the wall and he walks closer to Gray. Gray starts to stand up but falls. Grays hand goes up to his throat. His throat is burning up. Natsu stares down at Gray. He stood up on jelly legs. Natsu growls at Gray. “I’m not going to let you kill me bastard.” Gray feels himself heating up all over his body. Natsu swiftly grabs Gray and bites the other side of his neck. Gray lets out a groan. He tries to move his body and shove Natsu off. To no avail Gray can’t budge the Fire Dragon Slayer. Gray sinks down on both knees. Natsu still clinging to him as he falls.

‘ _I can’t fight anymore… I’m so tired… Natsu…’_ Gray’s body slumps into Natsu’s and he passes out. The last thing Gray see’s is fire…

***

Gray blinked his eyes open slowly. He was currently laying down and looked around. Gray’s eyes landed on Natsu. He was staring back at the ice mage. Gray sat up slowly and his breath hitched. He looked down slowly. He had no clothes on and he had yet another problem. Gray looked around for his clothes, the only thing that resembled his clothes were a pile of shredded fabric. The biggest problem was that he was erect. Natsu crawled over to Gray.

“Natsu, get away from me…” Natsu stared and growled at him. Gray tried to stand up but failed. Natsu grabbed Gray’s foot and dragged him closer to himself. “Stop being an idiot Natsu! Would you go back to yourself already?” Gray tried to move away. The iron grip on him made it so he wouldn’t get away. Natsu leaned down and licked the wound marks on Gray’s neck. Gray let out a breath. Natsu kept licking and Gray went breathless.

“Natsu, what the hell are you doing?” Gray didn’t have any fight left in him. Gray was suddenly flipped over and his eyes widened. Gray felt something drip from his entrance. He pushed himself up on his hands and looked behind him. Gray recalled what Freed had said.

‘ _My body is getting ready to mate…’_ Gray’s mind was in scrambles. Gray stared at Natsu and everything was falling into place inside his mind. While Gray was stewing over things, Natsu was shredding his clothes off. He still had his wings and tail not to mention the claws. Gray looked forward and tried to crawl quietly away. Not getting far before he was pulled back right against Natsu. Gray felt something hard hitting his ass. Gray looked at Natsu’s cock standing tall.

‘ _No… Way… I’m going to be killed!’_ Gray was screaming profanities in his head.

“You got to be kidding me… I’m your mate?!” Gray yelled. Natsu stared blankly at him. “You aren’t even conscious in there! No way, I’m getting out of here!” Gray tried to get up but his head was pushed into the ground. “You bastard!” Natsu used his other hand to grab Gray’s limp hips. “When this is over I am going to kick your ass into next week!” Natsu bit the back of Gray’s neck and Gray stopped moving. He could feel his blood rushing and felt everything snap into place. He need to mate and needed it now. Deep down inside Gray knew he needed to stop this but, his body was telling him otherwise. Natsu let him go and he fell straight to the ground. He couldn’t move a single limb and his breath came in short and raspy. He looked back at Natsu and he didn’t have any wings or tail or claws. His eyes were still soulless and Gray wished more than anything that he would come back and realize what he was about to do.

“You are going to regret this Natsu…” Gray said and felt his hips being pulled up. His lower half laying on the ground. Grays arms were limp as well. Gray let out a small whimper at just being touched. His body was on fire. He felt the unusual substance sliding out of him and down his leg. He felt something prodding his entrance. Gray had a little strength and lifted himself up on both hands and looked to see Natsu’s cock pointed at his entrance.

“Natsu! Stop what you are doing! Prepare me first you flame head!” Gray yelled. Natsu shoved Gray’s head into the ground. Natsu kept letting out growls. Gray had used his last bit of strength to just lift himself up and now Natsu made sure he kept down. Gray felt Natsu pushing and as much as Gray resisted he kept forcing every inch of his cock inside. Gray let out a choked scream. Natsu didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside Gray. Gray’s own erection didn’t get soft in the least. Gray felt tears daring to fall from his eyes. Natsu tried to move out and Gray let out a scream. Natsu stopped moving and stayed still.

“Gray…?” Gray jolted at the voice. “Gray what the hell…?” Natsu was baffled by what he was feeling and seeing. He stared down at the body that was definitely Gray’s. Natsu remembered very little of what happened.

“You finally conscious now bastard?” Gray let out a grumbled response. Natsu kept staring at Gray’s back. He then looked down at how he was connected to Gray. Natsu’s face scrunched and he began to pull out. “I swear to god Natsu if you pull out now, I will make sure to kill you and shish kabob on ice for everyone to see!” Gray yelled at Natsu. The fire mage jerked and stopped moving.

“Gray… Are you my… Uhm….” Natsu looking for the right word.

“You ass hat. Yes, I’m your mate! I preferred when you were unconscious!” Gray growled out. Natsu was conscious but he was now pretty useless. Natsu moved to get a little bit to get comfortable and heard a small moan. Gray shut his eyes and couldn’t believe he made such a girly noise.

“Gray…” Natsu looked down and shifted his hips slowly back to the hilt. Gray stifled a moan. He was in a lot of pain but, his body was starting to feel the pleasure.

“Are you doing this on purpose bastard…?” Gray ground out. Natsu couldn’t help it, Gray was under him and starting to make sweet noises. Those noises sounded sweet to him and he wanted more. Gray could see the tips of Gray’s ear were tinged pink.

“What do you mean Gray…?” Natsu pulled out a little and did a small thrust.

“You know exactly what I meahhhhhn…” Gray was shivering at the jolts being sent through his body. Natsu pulled almost all the way out and did a quick thrust in. Gray moaned louder than the last few times. Natsu started a slow rhythm of small thrusts. Gray thought he was going to go crazy. He felt good but he now wanted more. “If you don’t go harder, I’ll kill you matchstick.” Natsu started grinning slowly. He gripped Gray’s hips and started pounding into him relentlessly. Gray didn’t stop moaning louder and louder.

“Gray you’re really wet inside… Can you hear the noises it’s making…?” Natsu didn’t know what came over him or why he was saying this to Gray.

“Shut mhnn… up! Ahhhh!” Gray could barely form sentences. Natsu pulled all the way out and Gray was flipped onto his back. Natsu spread Gray’s legs so he could get a good look at the blushing Ice Mage. “Stop looking at me you Flamer.” Natsu glowered at Gray. Natsu grabbed his cock and shoved it back inside the heat. Gray’s lips were opened wide and his eyes were staring straight up. Natsu put his hands on either side of Gray’s face. Natsu snapped his hips and began a rough rhythm.

“AHHH!” Gray let out a choked sob. He felt immense pleasure and took a deep breath. Natsu stared into Gray’s face. He figured he had hit something nice inside Gray. Natsu’s new goal was to hit that spot every time. Natsu began groaning with every thrust. Natsu slid a hand down and gripped Gray’s cock. He began moving his hand with the same rhythm as his thrusts. Gray couldn’t hold it any more. He was getting to much stimulation and he arched his back and felt warmth cover his stomach. Natsu watched as Gray had come all over himself. His breathing heavy watching his chest rise and fall. Natsu kept thrusting into him harder and harder each time.

“Gray…” Natsu came inside the Ice Mage and dropped onto Gray. Natsu felt a feeling of calm wash over him. Natsu closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

Gray still didn’t have any power in his limbs yet and Natsu was currently sleeping on top of him. Gray felt a little happy inside that he was indeed mated to this Dragon Slayer. But, there were a lot of things they would have to do and talk about before either of them could function properly in these circumstances. Natsu’s member was still inside Gray and he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Gray looked up to find an opening were he could see the sky. Gray prayed no one from the Guild had tried to look for them. Gray let out a slow sigh. He began wondering when he could start moving again. Gray shut his eyes and found himself feeling very tired…

***

Natsu blinked his eyes open and found he was still on top of Gray. He slowly got up and saw his cock was still inside of the Ice Mage. He pulled out slowly noticing that the Mage was asleep and didn’t want to wake him. Natsu sat to the side and saw it was darker than it was when he went to sleep. He looked at Gray’s face to see how peaceful he looked. Natsu put a hand on his cheek and let out a content sigh. Natsu started thinking on how he got to this point. The last thing he really remembered was at the Guild and he was thanking everyone for the party and then…

“Oh God…” Natsu stared at the ground and everything came flashing back. He had hurt so many of his Guild mates… He had read the Dragon book, but he didn’t think he would resort to sheer violence.

‘ _I killed Juvia… What have I done?’_

Natsu’s thoughts were much like that. Gray shifted and Natsu looked at down. This had all happened because he was Dragon Slayer and he was mated to Gray. His instincts overwhelmed him and he had not cared in the slightest that he had hurt his friends.

Gray stared at Natsu. He had just woke up and felt something off. He was currently staring at the ground and his mouth was set in a straight line.

“Natsu, what are you doing?” Gray said breaking the Fire Mage’s thoughts. He looked at Gray and began searching his face.

“Is what happened today true? Did I really almost kill my Guild mates?” Natsu said in a low voice. Gray didn’t know what to say. He just nodded slowly and watched the reaction on Natsu’s face. He went from disbelief, shock, to horror.

“You couldn’t help it Natsu…” Gray said softly. Natsu got up from where he was and stared down at Gray.

“Come on… Let’s head back…” Natsu said and looked around for clothes.

“Natsu, you shredded our clothes.” Gray said and tried to stand up but fell right back down. “Shit! It fucking hurts!” Gray started rubbing his back. Natsu blinked and realized what he meant. Natsu leaned down and scooped Gray into his arms bridal style.

“Looks like we should head to my house and stay there until a week is over…” Natsu mumbled. Gray didn’t respond didn’t want to. He let Natsu carry him and rested his head on his shoulder. He wanted to go back to sleep… So, that is what he did…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoh! What's going to happen in the next chapter? Thanks for all the Kudos and reviews! It's amazing 220 Kudos on this story HOLY CRAP! I never expected people to like this story such much! So thanks again for putting up with me :D I hope you look forward to the next chapter because it's not over yet! When writing this chapter I wrote a full 4 pages worth! Sorry if it's not long enough x.x I tried really hard!


	10. Aftermath of the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening with the members that got hurt by Natsu's rage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been posting a lot! I have been in a funk lately and it's honestly hard to get out of it. But, I will continue on this story and won't give up on it till it's finished! I'm sorry for mistakes and I hope you all stay with me! Thanks for being understanding!

Natsu had finally gotten to his home. Before getting any closer he smelled the air. He couldn’t smell anyone near or inside. He didn’t know what he would have done if he did. Natsu looked down to the ice mage in his arms. He was fast asleep and Natsu was careful to walk with caution. Natsu walked inside the house and went upstairs to where his bed was. He laid Gray down and went downstairs. He went to the doors and locked them and went to windows to close and lock them. He then went to grab a cloth and got it wet to clean Gray off. Natsu smelled a hint of Gray in the house. He had known that when he left for a long job that Gray would be here sleeping. Natsu never said anything but, he always wondered why Gray would do it. He went back upstairs and began running the cloth over Gray’s body. He was gentle not to put a lot of pressure on any wounds. His hand went down to clean Gray’s bottom half. He made sure to get any substance that had been left off the ice mage. As Natsu was taking care of Gray his thoughts went to his guild mates. He has done horrible things… He had thoughts of killing and blood lust. Things he had never thought about before. He didn’t know how he was going to show his face in front of the guild anymore… Natsu got up and covered Gray in a blanket not bothering to clothe him.

***

Makarov had been at the guild part of the day when his children were getting ready for Natsu’s party. He went to get a couple things before the party would start. He had been running late. By the time he had gotten back the outside of the guild had been broken in many places. On the ground was a pool of blood. Worried, Makarov ran inside and all around tables were broken and things were shattered. There were few guild members cleaning up some of the mess. He looked to see a woman with white hair sitting at the bar.

“Who are you miss?” Makarov walked calmly toward the woman. Turning around she looked at the small man.

“Master Makarov, I am Shino. One of your Dragon Slayers went into a heat and almost killed quite a few people.” She said smoothly. She looked to where the infirmary was. Makarov’s eyes widened and he ran to the room and slammed the doors opened. There he saw Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Mira, and Juvia. They were each in an individual bed. Wendy was currently healing Juvia. Laxus looked up and looked at Makarov.

“Tell me everything that happened.” Makarov stated.

***

Natsu was sitting in his room thinking things through. He watched Gray’s chest rise and fall. Natsu couldn’t stop thinking about all the pain he caused. He had never wanted to hurt anyone. When Natsu had read about Fire Dragons in the book, he never would have thought that he would also be in a fit of rage during the heat. But, as far as he could tell everything was the same. Natsu’s began thinking about gramps. He was almost positive the old man would kick him out of the guild. Natsu let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling. He felt a surge go through his body. He let out a groan and got up from his chair. Natsu fell face first into his bed trying not to land on Gray. He rolled on his side and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep but he the things in his mind wouldn’t allow that. Natsu was hit with a fresh air smell. He looked over at Gray and brought his face to his neck. Natsu saw the bite marks that most likely wouldn’t go away for weeks.

“I’m sorry Gray…” Natsu licked his neck slowly. His instincts kicking in to make it better. Natsu looked at all the bruises on his mate’s body. He sat up slowly not wanting to jostle the mage. He went to the other side of his neck and licked. Gray wasn’t moving in the slightest still sleeping peacefully. Natsu sense’s getting sharper and his mind getting further away. Natsu made his way down the ice mage’s body and licked each scratch and or bruise slowly. He slid the covers off to look at the nude body. Natsu’s eyes went into slits and he licked his lips. Something started pounding on the door. Natsu shot up from the bed and looked at Gray to see if he was waking up. Nothing was waking him up which Natsu was thankful. He then turned his attention to the door.

***

Makarov listened carefully to everything Laxus said. He looked to Juvia. He was debating whether or not to go see the fire mage. He knew Natsu couldn’t help what had been done. But, he would need to speak with him nonetheless. Makarov watched Wendy using her magic on Juvia.

“Has anyone gotten a hold of Porlyusica?” Makarov asked.

“She will be here shortly. But, as far as what Wendy has told us Juvia is touchy and isn’t sure if she will make it…” Freed said quietly. Makarov nodded slowly and sighed rubbing his head.

“Master, what are you going to do about Natsu?” Erza asked looking at him.

“I will speak with him. This may have been done by his hands, but he couldn’t control it. I know it will take time for some to forgive him…” Makarov stated. Determination set in his face. He went out into the guild to help with the clean-up of the shattered tables and chairs. Erza let out a deep sigh, thankful for their understanding Master. She looked too see the small white cat yelling at Wendy.

“Wendy you need to take a break! You are using too much magic!” Wendy stepped back tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes and walked outside for fresh air.

“Gajeel, she will be alright.” Lucy said quietly. He looked up and his face was in pain. He didn’t comment and went back to looking at Juvia. Mira was beside Lucy sleeping. She had scratches all over her face, but otherwise looked fine. Freed was carefully changing bandages on Erza trying to help, while Laxus sat in a corner of the room with his arms crossed. Freed sighed and looked exhausted.

***

Makarov went to the bar and sat by the woman named Shino. She was swinging her legs back and forth with a smile on her face.

“Tell me what you are doing here.” Makarov looked at the woman. She was staring down at him.

“It is my job to know all the Dragon Slayers. I use to be a dragon once but, many things happened and now I’m human. I told some of your guild members I was from Sabertooth. But as you must already have figured out that I am not. I know every single thing about all the Dragon Slayers. They are all interesting to say the least. The Dragon Slayers no nothing of me. But, I know them to the point I could recite everything since they were born.” Makarov looked straight ahead. He listened carefully and analyzed what she had said. She took a breath and began talking again. “The man known as Ragnorak sent me here to see what the fire Dragon Slayer was like in heat. You may have heard of him. He is the man who spent an entire lifetime with Dragons and didn’t die. What happened today was just a part of nature. I will say this once, that boy had no control over what happened to those children. I know what dragons are like when they go into a heat and that for him was normal. If you want your guild to be safe, no one should go near the mated one or be hostile.” Shino looked at Makarov with a small smile.

“We have other Dragon Slayers here. Will it be the same for them?” Makarov clenched his fists.

“No, each one of them go through their own. By the smell in here there is two not mated yet. The Lightning Dragon Slayer is mated. As you’ve heard the Fire Dragon Slayer. But, the looks of it the Iron and obviously the Wind Dragon are unmated. I have a feeling that the Iron one will be going into it soon.” There was a crash and both Makarov and Shino looked back. Levy blushed and waved her hands around.

“Uhm! Hi, Master Makarov! I was just cleaning and ahahaha….” Levy went back to cleaning. Makarov looked to Shino and she was close to laughing.

“How cute…” Shino stated. Makarov shook his head. Porlyusica walked in and she went straight to the infirmary. Makarov made no move to go back in there. He had to go talk to Natsu. He got up and began walking. “Master Makarov are you sure you want to go talk to the Dragon? He is still in heat and will be for at least a week. Unless they mate constantly then it may be shorter.” Shino could tell Makarov was a little uncomfortable. She giggled as he kept walking. Makarov sighed and wished that things like this wouldn’t happen to his family.

***

Natsu got up and walked down the stairs. He breathed in and smelled the familiar home smell. Gramps was here and probably ready to get rid of him. Natsu unlocked and opened the door slowly. He was expecting an angry old man in his giant form. But, all he saw was a face that was calmly looking up at him and hands behind his back.

“Gramps… I…” Natsu said slowly thinking of the words. Makarov held up his hand to silence him. Natsu’s body sagged forward.

“Natsu, I am only here to tell you that there are things that you are going to have to get through. You will have to make it up to the people you fought.” Natsu stared at the Master of his guild. “You aren’t getting kicked out of the guild brat.” With that he went walking down the path and away. Natsu shut the door slowly and locked it. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt relief going through him. But, more than that he felt dread. He was hating himself for who he was and for hurting the ones he cared about.

***

Gray blinked his eyes open to a familiar ceiling. He went to sit up only to cringe and go back down. He blinked and looked around. Gray knew this place better than his own home. He couldn’t see Natsu anywhere in the room and, with the way things were he couldn’t get up to go find him. He let out a sigh and heard a door shut. He then heard footsteps coming up the stairs and finally saw pink hair in view. Natsu walked straight past the bed and into a chair. The look on the mage was scrunched up and even Gray could tell that he was thinking.

“You’ll hurt yourself if you think to hard flame breath.” Gray rasped out. His voice was completely shot. Natsu looked up quickly and looked at Gray.

“Why are you up? You should be asleep.” Gray rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m awake now and I can’t move what so ever.” Gray stated looking to the ceiling. He didn’t like not being able to move his body the way he wanted. But, he guessed he would have to get over it.

“I’m sorry.” Gray could barely hear what Natsu mumbled out. Before Gray could say anything Natsu got up and got onto the bed and was beside him. Natsu proceeded to dip his head down and kiss Gray on the cheek. Gray looked into Natsu’s eyes and could sense that he wanted nothing more than to mate. But, was holding himself back by a lot.

“We have a lot of shit to talk about. But, that can wait… Just know that I don’t hate you… I’m glad that I’m your mate and not anyone else’s…” Gray stated and closed his eyes. Natsu blinked a couple of times before gently pulling him into his arms and holding him. Natsu then closed his eyes and Gray could feel his breathing getting lighter. He peeked over to see that his eyes were shut. Deciding that he was in fact still tired Gray went straight back to sleep along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all again for being patient with the updates. You guys are all awesome and I enjoy reading your comments it brightens my day tremendously! :D So, until the next one!


	11. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

Okay, It has been over a year and I haven't been writing in this fic. I'm disappointed in myself for that, it has been rough I just started college and I'm away from home and I started really disliking how this fic was turning out. I have decided that I will re-write this fic. As too when that will be I'm not quite sure. It really fluctuates with me trying to get motivated. It's hard for me to get motivated a lot and top that off with not liking how the fic ended up. I have things in mind to do with the fic. So, as of right now this fic is on hold, but I will be coming back to it! It will be written differently and I'm not going to delete this until I start the next one! Thank you for being patient with me! And I'm really sorry! I am not going to abandon this story, I promise on that! Again thank you for being understanding!

**Author's Note:**

> I love pairing these two up together~ Gratsu for the win! May seem like Lucy and Natsu at first but stay with me. Promise it's Natsu and Gray. I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. Just the plot. Chapters will get longer.


End file.
